


[podfic] By the Petty Crown by penbrydd

by mevipodfic (mevima)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Masochism, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevipodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My recording of the chapter "A Gift of Steel and Blood" of "By the Petty Crown."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] By the Petty Crown by penbrydd

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By the Petty Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626165) by [MaverikLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaverikLoki/pseuds/MaverikLoki), [Ywain Penbrydd (penbrydd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penbrydd/pseuds/Ywain%20Penbrydd). 



This chapter was commissioned by me, with the specific request "write me filth; you know what I like." I believe it turned out quite well, so of course I had to record it! Please do regard the tags - if you don't enjoy blood and pain in your smut, this probably isn't the podfic for you.

At the moment, this is the only chapter in Petty Crown. If I record any future chapters, they'll get published here as well.

[A Gift of Steel and Blood: Click to listen/download.](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/not-ao/mevima%20-%20By%20The%20Petty%20Crown%20-%20Gift%20by%20Penbrydd.mp3) (20.3MB, 22:14)

As always, kudos and comments are welcome, and please let me know if there are any problems!


End file.
